The Search For Itachi
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... Ash replaced Suigetsu... Brock replaced Jugo... and Misty replaced Karin as Sasuke goes on his epic quest to kill Itachi with his new comrades by his side? R&R Please.


The Search For Itachi Chapter 1: New Comrades!

(NOTE: THIS IS KIND OF MY FIRST (ACTUALLY, MY SECOND) TIME DOING A POKEMON/NARUTO FANFIC EXCEPT... IT'S AN IN-PROGRESSIVE STORY INSTEAD OF A SHORT STORY. BASICALLY, IT'S A LONG STORY. SO... IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, ASH PLAYS SUIGETSU, BROCK PLAYS JUGO, AND MISTY PLAYS KARIN EXCEPT SHE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH SASUKE... BUT IT IS ASH THAT SHE IS IN LOVE WITH BECAUSE SHE AND ASH ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. ALSO, THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF A RIVALRY BETWEEN ASH AND SASUKE DUE TO PIKACHU BECOMING MORE FOND OF SASUKE RATHER THAN ASH WHICH KIND OF MAKES ASH JEALOUS AS PIKACHU SPENDS MORE TIME WITH SASUKE THEN HE DOES WITH ASH. ALSO, THE REASON WHY I MADE PIKACHU A MALE IS BECAUSE I THINK PIKACHU IS A MALE RATHER THAN A FEMALE. BUT, I HAD A HARD TIME CHOOSING THE PAIRING BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO BE ASHSASU PIKASASU OR ITASASU. BUT INSTEAD, THE MAIN PAIRING OF THE SERIES WILL BE ITASASU. AND NO THERE IS NO YAOI BETWEEN THEM. THERE'S JUST A LITTLE BIT OF ROMANCE BETWEEN ASHSTY (ASH X MISTY). ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! P.S. THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE, DURING, AND AFTER THE SASUKE X ITACHI FIGHT FFROM NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.)

Story:  
What if... Ash replaced Suigetsu... Brock replaced Jugo... and Misty replaced Karin as Sasuke goes on his epic quest to kill Itachi with his new comrades by his side? R&R Please.

After Sasuke had defeated his old sensei, Orochimaru (due to Sasuke being used as an experiment by Orochimaru), Sasuke decided to find some comrades for him in order to fight his older, brother Itachi who had massacred the entire Uchiha Clan 10 years ago. Of course, he came upon a village called Pallet Town. Sasuke then had written a list of who would be his followers:

Ash Ketchum as Suigetsu

Misty as Karin

Brock as Jugo

After Sasuke arrived at Pallet Town, he asked random people where Ash and his traveling Pokemon companion, Pikachu, his girlfriend, Misty, and Ash's best friend, Brock, were. Of course, he finally went to his house. Sasuke then arrived at the porch and said with a sigh, "Okay Sasuke... you can do this." as he knocked the door. "Come in!" asked Ash as Sasuke entered the door. "Ash... who's that?" asked Misty. "I don't know. Must be a Pokemon trainer." said Ash. "Well... he's not carrying any Pokeballs... so he must be a samurai." said Brock. "No... I am not a samurai... nor am I a Pokemon Trainer. I am Sasuke Uchiha... a Sound Ninja that was once a student of Orochimaru and a Leaf Ninja of Konoha." said Sasuke. "Well... please to meet you, Sasuke... I'm-" said Ash as Sasuke rudely interrupted him by saying, "I know. You're Ash Ketchum... your traveling Pokemon companion is Pikachu... you're Misty... Ash's girlfriend... and you're Brock... Ash's best friend... am I right?" "Uh... yeah. But... how do you know our names?" asked Ash. "Let's just say... in order for a hero like me to have traveling companions beside him... he needs to their names, right?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. "Uh... yeah. That's right." said Ash. "But wait... Sasuke... why did you pick us to be our companions?" asked Misty. Sasuke then told Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu about him going after Itachi for revenge of the deaths of his clan. "I see. Well in that case... we're happy to come along with you, Sasuke!" said Ash with a grin. Just then, Pikachu walked up to him.

("Hello!")

"Uh... why is Pikachu following me?" asked a confused Sasuke. "I think he likes you, Sasuke." said Misty. "Oh... really?" asked Sasuke.

("Sasuke!")

Ash then walked up to Sasuke and said, "Look... I want to make one thing clear Sasuke... whatever you do... do not lay your eyes on Misty." "Ash... why the heck I be interested in her?" asked Sasuke. "Because I was thinking that she'd be like a "Sasuke" fangirl saying your name repeatedly." said Ash. "Ash... you know I love you, right?" asked Misty. "Yeah. Misty's right, Ash. Just let it go." said Brock. "Anyway... let's go." said Sasuke as Pikachu hopped on Sasuke's right shoulder making Ash jealous of Sasuke being with Pikachu as the quintet left Pallet Town as they headed off on a new journey to go find and defeat Itachi once and for all.


End file.
